Her Lonely Angel
by cmartlover
Summary: Amy Pond is running faster than she has ever run before, only to discover that it is too late, because the Doctor has deserted her yet again. But, in the midst of her despair she will discover an unexpected sense of comfort from the most unlikely person.


**Author's Note: So, this is an Amy/Rory fic that takes place during the unseen events of the Eleventh Hour.** **I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

><p>The pounding heart of the ginger haired kissogram was thumping at an astronomic rate.<p>

Though her heavy breaths were released in short, husky puffs, and a blazing pain was radiating through her long, slender legs, Amy Pond had not the slightest inkling of ceasing her rapid motions.

Despite the fact that her feet were practically leaping back and forth over the somewhat rugged terrain, the woman who had been masquerading as a policewoman seemed indifferent to the situation.

The temporary bruises and fleeting moments of agony that were bound to result from her wild escapade were but meaningless dust in the grand scheme of things.

In that moment, as her black skirt slowly wafted in the wind, and her fastened red locks gradually loosened, Amelia Pond was completely focused on one, sole objective, which was to find her imaginary friend before it was too late.

* * *

><p>" Amy, please, you've got to slow down," a sandy haired nurse in light blue attire rasped breathlessly, in a vain attempt to keep up with his determined friend, who had seemed to have mysteriously forgotten him altogether.<p>

As the fiery red head continued to zoom down the cobbled streets of the obscure English village, it seemed obvious she was content on ignoring the bumbling man's quiet protests.

Instead of waiting for a decent response that would likely never come, Rory Williams forced his fatigued legs to increase their pace and mentally blocked out every seething urge that threatened to bring back his sanity.

* * *

><p><em>Come on, keep running…you're almost there.<em> Amy Pond attempted to motivate herself in the only way that seemed to come to mind.

Finally turning her freckled face slightly, the oblivious red head was reminded that her paranoid "sort-of" boyfriend was still lagging behind.

_What am I doing? I could have just taken Rory's car…what was I thinking?_ The answer, Amy knew, was that she had never seriously thought, at all.

As soon as her raggedy Doctor had exited the scene, she had acted upon a ridiculous impulse, which had undoubtedly originated from her broken heart.

But, she tried her very hardest not to further dwell on her misguided reasoning, knowing that it would only serve as an unwanted obstacle.

The smooth black shoes of the troubled kissogram cascaded quickly over a tiny pebbled pathway, which led directly to her somber backyard.

Breathless, Amy Pond nearly collapsed, before lifting her wavering eyes towards the shape of the shimmering blue box that her heart had so desperately longed for since even the early days of her youth.

When that impossible buzzing sound began to reverberate through the frigid midnight air, and the image of that fantastical box slowly oscillated back and forth, until it was no more, the girl who had waited for so very long was helpless. She felt the long forgotten scars of her lonely childhood resurrect, only to be snuffed out in one blow by a brand new, scathing would that completely severed what remained of her shattered heart.

The lonesome Scottish girl wanted ever so much to scream, but she was debilitated to the point that she was unable to so much as fumble her parched lips.

In one foul swoop, Amelia Pond was rendered utterly paralyzed.

Her suddenly stiff body remained motionless in every respect, with the small exception of one shameful droplet, which trickled pitifully down her lurid cheek, only serving as a mere echo of the horrendous storm that was brewing from deep within.

For twelve brutally torturous years, the devoted red head had patiently waited for her magic Doctor to return.

Even after enduring every sort of ridicule imaginable, Amy Pond had refused to give up her firm faith in her imaginary friend.

The odds had been eternally against her, but she had lobbied for the impossible—only to be proven right.

Today had been one of the most bizarre, yet rewarding days of her life, just simply because the one she had yearned for so long had finally acted upon an age-old promise.

The raggedy Doctor had come back unexpectedly, looking no different than he had the first time she had encountered him.

In only a few hours, the disgruntled man with the floppy brown hair and ruffled tie had undoubtedly triggered the release of her inner child, and provided her with more excitement and joy than she had ever experienced in nineteen lonely years of living.

Now, that bubbling excitement had been reduced to sorrowful ashes.

As the crumpled figure of the ginger haired girl knelt over the dusty ground, her smooth finger delicately traced the precise spot in which the strange blue box had recently vanished.

The Doctor's daft face continued to subdue her mind, like a blasted afterimage.

She recalled the final triumphant moments of the day, when that ridiculous traveler had overconfidently clothed himself in a muffled tweed jacket and crinkled bow tie. Though his wardrobe selection had certainly veered down an even stranger route, the mischievous smirk of pride remained engrained on his face, just as it had so many ages before.

That wonderful smile had come from the man who had been willing to listen to the poor, little Scottish girl, who had not made sense, when the rest of the hateful world had neglected her.

Perhaps that was the reason that her body was now wrenched with sobs, coming from a deadly mixture of hurt, fear, and rage that were attempting to engulf her bitterly damaged heart.

The gentle motioning of fingertips atop her tensed shoulders suddenly startled the disheveled girl, who had shamefully smothered her bleary face in a mound of dirt.

When Amy's body jerked into an upright position and her drenched, dirt-splattered face shifted in a new direction, she finally became aware of the fact that her loyal, sandy haired friend had been sitting alongside her the entire time.

_Oh, poor, poor Rory…Why on earth are you still here?_ The red head pondered quietly.

"Amy, it's okay. Whatever you need…I'm here for you , always…" The trembling nurse managed to release a husky whisper, though he could not seem to conceal the tremor in his voice.

Rory's merciful kindness pierced Amy to the core, and all of a sudden, she felt overwhelmingly weak and vulnerable.

"Come on, ya idiot, just get out of here…please." Hiding beneath her brave, nonchalant façade, the girl who waited attempted to sound confident and firm when voicing her desperate plea.

Rory, however, seemed to have no intent on leaving.

Instead, he managed to perform a suprisingly courageous action.

Despite being fully aware that he could easily be rejected, the future Roman bravely circled his strong arms around the unkempt policewoman, his bright eyes pooling with silent tears.

But the normally independent Amy did not withdraw. Rather, she returned the tender embrace and buried her watery face in the folded fabric of his gossamer uniform.

As the two continued in silence, Rory softly cradled her crumpled body , much in the way that a loving father would soothe a frightened child.

When the ominous darkness hastily crept into the sky, Amelia Pond soon drifted off into a relatively blissful slumber, content to remain in the secure grasp of her lonely angel.

* * *

><p>The heavy eyelids of the drowsy girl fluttered open slowly, and her carrot colored locks wound ambiguously atop a fluffy pillow.<p>

As she gradually maneuvered her soggy face upward, she began to compile the strength needed to focus her blurry vision on the foreign surroundings.

Allowing the familiar scents and objects to register in her perplexed mind, Amy Pond finally came to the eerie realization that she was resting quietly, alone in her own room, having only a slight idea as to how she had gotten there.

Though her heart desperately battled the tantalizing urge to look exactly where she had no desire to lay her eyes, she found herself staring, completely mystified at the sight that was bound to induce further heartache.

Scanning her perimeters, Amelia Pond glazed over the faded outlines of a small blue box and two tiny figures made of papier mache, which served as a painful reminder of her lonesome childhood, and the man who had recently deserted her.

Once again, as the wounds of her heart began to throb in terrible pain, she knew that sorrowful tears were inevitable.

In a vain attempt to hold herself together, she peered her eyes around, in order to locate a sufficient distraction. It was then that those shimmering hazel eyes locked onto a small piece of folded paper that had been placed inconspicuously on the corner table opposite her bed.

Clasping the creamy white paper with wobbly hands, Amy Pond unfolded it to discover that it was a brief note. It read:

"_Amy,_

_I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. _

_I'm sorry for not believing the Doctor was real_

_And that you had to endure that traumatic experience, yet again._

_I want you to know that you do not need to go through this alone_

_And I will always be there for you._

_If you are wondering how you wound up in your bed,_

_I put you there because you were sleeping soundly and_

_It was getting late, so I thought you'd be more comfortable that way._

_You look like an angel when you sleep._

_Anyway, just remember that if you ever need anything—anything at all,_

_Don't hesitate to phone me._

_Now, rest well, Amy. I'll see you soon._

_With Love, _

_Rory"_

When she had finished reading the tender note, Amy Pond felt her eyes well with unavoidable tears. As the tiny droplets rippled down her puffy cheeks, she realized that a glowing warmth was presently radiating throughout her fatigued limbs.

The wounds of the previous day remained fresh, but somehow, they seemed slightly more bearable. She understood now that the cold liquid flowing relentlessly down her pale skin did not create a completely hopeless situation, either, for the they were not tears of utter despair, rather, they were bittersweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it! To be honest, the ending was very different that what I had originally intended, but I think it works out well. If you enjoyed this story, you might enjoy some of my others, which are posted on my profile page. Reviews are always welcome:)<strong>

**P.S.** **Have a wonderful day and a happy new year!**


End file.
